cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Herrgard
Journey On Roads 10 Days Off Road 6 Days Things To Happen: encounter dead silk harvester encounter druid trap [[Wall of Thorns]] [[Silk Wood]] to Herrgard [[Hollyfrost Farm]] Snow Crossing the River The sound of rushing water grows nearer and you spy the Farryn River. As you draw closer the sound encompasses you as a great waterfall comes into view. The river is 30 ft across and looking down you would estimate the drop at 50 ft. On closer inspections you notice bit of wood washed up at the base of the fall, probably once a bridge, marks in the dirt also suggest this. Tylfine's Locket - Nimeth Inside Embrium grove History a queen built it as a strong hold against the peasant rebellion after the queens revelries emptied the crowns treasuries. the castle was run by a vassal who was a part of a scientests circle but due to general economic ruin and fires caused by alchemy the stronghold fell into disuse. the slaads that inhabit are likely a result of the alchemy projects. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bygholm_Castle Events Plate smash Magic doesnt work until the seals are broken every clock that is broken makes the enemy stronger Locations First Floor 1. Foyer You enter the foyer, though the mansion appears old it is well kept, white walls and light floor boards are spotless of even dust. Before you lies a staircase, a hallway forwards, and hallways to the east and west. 1a. West Hallway A dark wood door. Locked. Basement. The Hallway continues north. There are two more doors. 1b. Alchemy Hallway The architecture of the building has changed, the walls are yellowed, signs of mould and dampness creep around the cieling. Two sets of double doors with carvings depicting agricultural scenes stand ajar before you (Alchemy Room), further east the hallway continues. 1c. East Hallway One door on north wall, locked (Library), one door ajar to the east. (Kitchen) 1d. Alchemy Hallway continued the hallway leads to another, though simpler wooden door. it is locked (Study) 2. Bathroom A stone basin attop a wooden cupboard is full of water, it looks clean. behind a partisan is a large wooden tub full of soapy water. at the bottom is a screwdriver. Dead body as well. 3. Toilet The room is split into two, in the room further in there are three chamber pots. Inside one is a Key (Bedroom Key). Next to a stone wash basin a block of soap can be found. (If attic is open) The lights are off, if you keep them off someone will die. otherwise. You hear heavy breathing behind you, and a foul odor fills the air. Slaad. The scratching of claws against wood. When it dies lights go out. it disappears 4. Alchemy Room Two sets of grand doors lead into a large room that unlike the others is less well maintained. Desks support beakers and vials of moulded liquids. Notes covered in mysterious symbols are strewn across the floor as well as a large chalk arcane circle. The walls are scared with scorch marks. note reads "Fix the piano, clean the chamber pots, leave the aid kit in the drawer on the second floor" Slaad will appear. Tinderbox can be found after chase. 7. study LOCKED behind table is button push it for bookshelf to move and reveal door The room makes you feel small in its presence. There is little to be seen, save for an empty desk, and bookshelf. 8. Hidden Study Room Basement Key inside lock or die, once left chase ensues A set of iron bars seperates the room into two, though the door is open, inside the cell you can see a key. 9. Kitchen contains plate shard, after first night strangers are attacked battle A large room, on the northern wall is a hearth supporting a spit, a large area for preparing food, and a large basin. on the other side of the room there are a number of wooden benches placed around a wooden table. empty tankards lie lifelessly. After the attic and piano room have been explored some of the wall paper will be pealing back to reveal a hidden door. 10. Kitchen Hidden Room This room is dusty, filled with cobwebs and spiders, the shelves that fill the back wall are empty save a few turnips that have been gnawed through. Behind a shelf is a safe. inside safe is Study Key. Code for safe found by cracking piano puzzle. 11. Library LOCKED The wooden floors of this room are covered by ornate carpets, however you hear floorboards creaking, heavy breathing, and a low grumble. There is a table in one corner, on it a wheel of cheese. As you leave the room the slaad lunges forward. After it's defeated the ATTIC KEY will appear. Second Floor 1. Hallway There is another stair case leading up, and two hallways on either side of you, forming an H. There are 3 doors in each Hallway, two on the outer facing walls, and one going inwards. 2. Bedroom LOCKED good place to rest lock the door or will be attacked This room has one double bed, several bookshelves, and a plush lounge sat around a set of playing cards. 3.Dinning Room bloody clothes in fireplace after attic is opened foul smell of burning will appear. A wooden dining table takes up the majority of the room surrounded by ornate chairs, at the back of the room is a fireplace. 4. Bedroom LOCKED matchbox with 12 matches Similar to the others, it has a bed, carpet, chaise lounge, and a small table. On the table is a match box. On the bookshelf there is a first aid kit. 5. Bedroom LOCKED Nothing here. Same as others. Bed, Carpet, Shelves, Chaise. 6. Bedroom whip underbed Someone hiding behind cutrain needs water they give you a key opens 1st floor library On the eastern wall there is a bed, it's sheets tightly tucked in. Under it is a whip. Against the north wall there is a bookshelf, a desk, and a curtain. Behind the curtain there is a person cowering. They cant speak, they need water. Their name is Ludwig, they came with the young girl you found, Mariah, to check out a cool haunted house on a dare. Give them water and they will give you a key. (Library Key) 7. Bedroom LOCKED NPC is found cowering under bed, will attack if you come near. Gilbert, "There's a monster here I saw it!" Will join party, ludwig is his brother. wants to go get his brother. After he agrees, he stops "Hey do you hear that, somethings getting close." Monster will try to open door. if you stay quiet it will go away. When you leave it will be waiting and attack. when defeated it will chase you. If you don't lock the door someone will die. Third Floor Hallway There is another staircase heading up. On the east wall there are two doors either side of the stair case. (Archive Room) Piano Room hidden smash a clock in here for memories. Alone in the room is a white grand piano, and on the wall a clock ticking with you heart and maddening you. Against the stark white of the piano, accross some of the keys, is a red stain. You remember coming here with the little girl you met on the roads, you remember the plate smashing, battles, seeing nyx getting eaten, seeing chunks eviserated, and even valnyss torn in half. puzzle - safe code written under some red stain on piano keys C D E, go to 4th floor bedroom for a note with those keys in the order that the numbers need to be in to open the safe on the first floor kitchen, slaad chase Archive Room Fourth Floor 1. Hallway Staircase is hidden. There is one door on each side of the walls, however the east door is locked. 2. Bedroom lever puzzle "Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell." Down reveals cracked floor boards lead to piano room. Pushing it Up results in death. contains piece of paper that has keys on it to crack piano puzzle. seems blank. needs to be heated. 3. Attic LOCKED mochi appears on shelf someone will try and get it out, slaad battle, wooden box behind curtains On the north wall of this room there is a curtain, a red sofa and a short bookshelf. On the east wall there is a short table and chair. You move the shelf and behind it is revealed a white fleshy growth from the wall, a lipless mouth opens and a blue tongue slithers forth. Feed it something bad. itll come out. Behind it are holes for a moon symbol and a start symbol when it comes out the 5th floor stairs appear. Fifth Floor LOCKED 1. Hallway 2. Puzzle Room 3. Slaad Room 4. Number Room The girl tells you behind the monstrous blob of melted slaads the key to the front door will be there, it will try to attack but it moves very slowly. However this time it moves forwards and the key is missing. You flash back to the times it has been there, and the few that have survived. Then the journal sputers and a bright light Basement LOCKED 1.d 2.d 3. Room cell door key in cupboard, one of the npcs will approach you about brooding. fake memories. memories are fake news. 4.d 5. Couch Room wallpaper can be ripped down to reveal door to 6 under the table is a piece of metal shaped like a moon 6.Hallway HIDDEN Leads to a locked door 7. d 8. d 9. Room Hallway 6 leads here. 10.d 11. Cell Room People locked inside, whoever stayed up to watch out will have been knocked out and taken here. 12. Creepy Room disturbing aura, magic circle that can be destroyed to regain magic. Clock Clock Vision You're escaping, valnyss walks ahead and finds the slaad has eaten the ladder. You sprint back into the basement, but Argyoss trips and is eaten. The thought pops into your head, this can't happen again. your so close to freedom. maybe if you hang back, let someone know he tripped, the vision takes over again, valnyss runs back to help argyos but he's stuck. Argyos yells for you to leave him, valnyss cries everyone else is dead, it only you three now. and tries to hold back the slaad alone. The thought occurs, if you do something earlier, you feel helpless but if you prevent him from falling over maybe it'll be okay. A New memory, you attack the slaad, but it throws you against the wall, the more memories you gain the stronger your enemy becomes. 13. Rocky Basement escape The rocky tunnel leads to daylight, an exit, a rope ladder.there are people still left in the house. best go get them. On your return the slaad is eating the ladder. Annex # f # f # f # f # f # f Kitchen 1st floor contains plate shard and hidden room Nursery maybe someone found, lighter fluid, and screw driver Tatami Room 1st floor found after chase, lighter and jail key?? The Shed Piano Room 3rd floor puzzle - safe code written under some red stain on piano keys C D E, go to 4th floor bedroom for a note with those keys in the order that the numbers need to be in to open the safe, slaad chase Archive Room Bathroom 1st floor very small, has soap Washroom 1st Floor has screwdriver, bathroom with dead body and library key? Basement Annex Basement The Old Building Oni Room Garden enter the house, door pushes open easily Blue Slaad Stats HP: 70 Initiative: 14 Speed: 30ft AC: 20 T: 11 FF: 18 BA/G: +8/+18 Attack: Claw +13 2d6+6 Full Attack: 4 Claws +13 2d6+6 Bite: +11 2d8+3 disease(Fort DC 18) Spell Abilities Hold Person DC13, Passwall, telekinesis DC15; 1/day Chaos Hammer DC14. 8th Level Caster. Saves Charisma Based. Slaad Fever Incubation Period 1 Day, damage 1d3 Dex and Cha, save con based. An addlicted humanoid reduced to Cha 0 by Slaad Fever immediately transforms into a red slaad. It retains none of the features, traitss, memories, or abilities of its former self, and is a normal red slaad in all respects. If the infected being is a spellcaster, the disease instead produces a green slaad. Summon Slaad Special Abilities: Dark Vision 60ft, Fast Healing 5, Immunity to sonic, resistance to acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5, and fire 5 Saves: Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +4 Maps